Stay Away
by Flaire Delacour with Faith
Summary: finDuring the marauders time a Rogue found her way to Hogwarts and was shy. Remus and James knew how much Rogue and Sirius liked each other and decided to take it into their own hands. but what they don't know is their plan worked better than they'd hop
1. Default Chapter

A girl of sixteen with bright golden eyes and long black hair, with stripes of dark blue. She was dressed in red top with a black cross and a pair of black jeans with a pair of black boots.  
  
"Come on Rogue it'll be fun!" laughed Havoc.  
  
Rogue shook her head silently.  
  
Havoc growled and then pushed Rogue through the barrier along with her suitcases.  
  
He laughed hysterically before walking with his friend back to his house.  
  
Rogue fell into a puddle and felt a scratch form on her knee but she said nothing. She just got slowly to her feet and picked up her bags. She then walked up to the castle.  
  
The bell rang ending the last lesson of the day and three of the marauders met at their usual meeting spot near the Whomping willow.  
  
James Potter was sixteen at the time a smile permanent attached to his lips and a laugh always seemed to pass between his lips apart from when he was serious which wasn't very often.  
  
"So then Snape sits on the bench and the loudest fart I've ever heard echoed through the whole class. Everyone cracks up and yet I end up having a detention tomorrow night," laughed James.  
  
His best friend Sirius Black laughed too.  
  
"Yeah well Snape always deserves that." sniggered Sirius.  
  
"Hey where'd that chick come from?" asked Remus pointing out the mysterious looking girl walking into the main building.  
  
"Hasn't your dad got round to telling you about the birds and the bees yet Remus?" joked Sirius.  
  
"You know what I mean. I've never seen her here before," said Remus.  
  
"Hmm very suspicious." mocked Sirius rubbing the bottom of his chin which was covered in a tiny goatee.  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on senor prankster let's go find out who she is." said James grabbing Sirius by the arm and dragging him toward the castle. "Hey wait for me!" gasped Remus running after them.  
  
The three walked into the corridor only to bump into Rogue who was looking for the main staircase.  
  
"Oops sorry." whispered Rogue bending down to pick up her papers which had fallen to the floor.  
  
"It's OK," said Remus catching a paper, which was still floating to the floor.  
  
He held it out to her and Rogue hesitated.  
  
"What's wrong? I haven't got cooties you know." smiled Remus cheerfully.  
  
Rogue smiled a weak smile before taking the paper from him by the furthest corner away from him.  
  
"So where you supposed to be going?" asked James.  
  
"To the Gryffindor tower. Do you know where it is?" asked Rogue in a whisper.  
  
"Sure do. Let us take you there. James and Remus can take your bags for you and I'll show you the way." smiled Sirius putting an arm around Rogues covered shoulder.  
  
"Thanks I'd like that." smiled Rogue.  
  
James and Remus sighed before picking up Rogues bags and following Sirius and Rogue up the staircase to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"God these things don't weigh much. Would have thought she'd brought more for the rest of the year," sighed Remus.  
  
"I know. Anyone would think she didn't expect to be here." gasped James carrying the heaviest one up the last staircase.  
  
Sirius had stopped out side the portrait of the fat lady and was trying to remember the password.  
  
"Hey Prongs what's the password again?" yelled Sirius over his shoulder.  
  
James sighed and dumped the bag on Remus before walking toward the portrait.  
  
"It's 'Lumens' you prick." sighed James.  
  
"I'm sorry access denied," said the fat lady solemnly.  
  
"Is it Dormiens?" asked Rogue. The fat lady smiled weakly before the portrait swung to one side. The Gryffindor common room was cover in banners of lions and moving pictures of Quidditch matches. "How'd she?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Call it a wild guess." smiled Rogue before taking her bags from Remus and James and walking up to her dorm.  
  
Remus frowned.  
  
"That was strange."  
  
The three followed into the common room and sat down around a desk. 


	2. Party time

_Three weeks later..._

"What's with that girl? She hasn't got involved at all. Lily says she just sits up in her room getting tutored by each teacher in the school," said James sitting back in his chair.

"I don't know she just seems...different some how." said Remus.

"Yeah well. Why don't we go visit her?" asked Sirius.

"We can't stupid she's in the _girls_ dorm or do I have to spell it to you?" asked James.

"No I'm not that stupid," sighed Sirius.

"Come on guys. I'm sure she'd be glad of the company." pushed Remus.

James and Sirius exchanged looks.

"All right," sighed James," as long as we aren't there for too long. I have a date with Lily."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

The three boys got to their feet and walked toward the girl's staircase. They walked up till they reached the sixth year dorm. They knocked on the door and walked in to see rogue dressed in a long black dress sat cross-legged on her bed being tutored by Professor Sinistra.

"Oh excuse us Professor." apologised Remus

"It's ok boys. We were done anyway." smiled the professor.

"I'll have that project done for next week professor," said Rogue shutting her books and piling them on top of each other.

"Thank you Rogue. I'll see you then." smiled the professor before leaving the dorm.

"Hey Rogue, we just wanted to see how you were." said Remus sitting down on Rouge's bed.

"Thanks but I really need to start on this project," said Rogue getting off her bed and picking some more pieces of parchment.

"We were also wondering if you'd like to come with us to Hogsmeade tonight? There's a great disco going on at the three broomsticks," said Sirius.

"I don't think so. I have to get started on this project," said Rogue writing the title.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Then we'll help you with your project. What do you think of that?" asked Remus.

"I don't know," said Rogue.

"Aww come on it'll be fun," said James.

"Oh ok. I'll meet you down in the common room in half an hour." smiled Rogue.

"At a girl." grinned Sirius.

"See you then. We need to get ready," said Remus as the three of them walked out the room.

Rogue smiled and went to her closet.

She picked out a short dark purple leather skirt, black stockings, black platforms and silver long sleeved top.

She changed into them and put on makeup. She put her hair into a ponytail leaving front bits down.

She pulled a pair of black gloves over her hands and packed a small bag.

She went down to the common room and everyone stopped and looked at her in amazement.

"Who's the new girl?" asked a voice.

Rogue sat down near the fire and waited for Remus, James and Sirius to appear.

They did ten minutes later.

"Whoa Rouge. You look great," said Sirius in complete awe.

"Thanks." smile Rogue as she got up and walked towards them.

James appeared with Lily on his arm and when his eyes moved off lily for a second he was staring in awe.

"Wow, Rouge." he gaped

"Is that Rouge? Wow. I thought she'd never leave our dorm," said Lily.

James nudged her.

"What? I was just saying..." said Lily before Sirius interrupted her.

"Come on people let's go," said Sirius offering Rouge his arm.

Rouge smiled and put her glove-covered hand on the sleeve of his robe.


	3. the truth behind the rogue

Remus felt left out so he asked out a girl to come with him and followed the other two couples out the castle towards the Whomping Willow.

Remus poked the knot with a stick and the three couples walked down the tunnel and through the door in the room. they walked out the back door of the Shrieking Shack.

They walked towards the Three Broomsticks to see bright lights.

"Welcome, my friends, to disco central." smiled Sirius as they approached the building.

"Oh wow." said Rouge in awe.

They walked to the entrance and were let through immediately by the bouncer.

James and Lily walked onto the dance floor and began to dance to the loud music while Remus and his date went to find a table.

Rouge and Sirius went to the bar and ordered the drinks.

"You ever been to a place like this before?" asked Sirius paying for the drinks.

"No actually. But I'll make up for that now." smiled Rogue.

Sirius grinned as he took a tray of drink and walked towards the bench that Remus and his date had reserved.

"What's up with James and that girl anyway?"asked Rogue sitting down and taking her butterbeer.

"That girl's Lily. They've been dating since fourth year. Got a pretty intense relationship going on if you know what I mean." explained Sirius passing Remus thE tray after grabbing his own drink.

"Hm." said Rogue sipping her drink.

"You OK?" asked Sirius.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." said Rogue with a quick smile.

Sirius frowned with concern.

James and Lily appeared and sat down.

"I'm gonna take a walk." said Rogue putting down her drink and getting up from the table, rubbing her hands.

"Want me to come with you?" asked Sirius.

"No thanks, I'll be OK. Besides I won't be out for long." assured Rogue before walking out the club.

Remus and James exchanged glanes.

"We're just going to the little girls room." said Lily as she and Remus' date got up from the table.

"What's the deal with Rogue?" asked James downing a quater of the bottle.

"Wish I knew. She seemed kind of distant." said Sirius passing the bottle in between his hands.

"I'll go talk to her if you want." said Remus.

"Thanks. But don't seem to pushy." said Sirius.

"Cover for me will you?" asked Remus as he got up and walked out the club.

He walked to the main sqaure of Hogsmeade and spotted Rogue climbing the stile near the Shrieking Shack.

Remus looked up into the sky to check for a full moon before following her. He saw her walking up to a cave and sitting down in the darkness.

He followed slowly and crouched down in a bunch of bushes.

He saw her take off her gloves and rub her hands together. A flame appeared and Rogue blew it onto a pile of sticks and twigs she'd placed in front of her.

"Er Rouge." said Remus coming towards her.

"Remus what are you doing here?" asked Rogue hurriedly putting her gloves back on.

"I just wanted to talk that's all." said Remus sitting down next to her.

"And I just wanted to cool down my hands." sighed Rogue.

"Don't worry Rogue I won't tell." assured Remus, "but what exactly are you?"

"I'm a mutant Remus. I got suspended when my friends set fire to the buliding I lived in. Then my parents disowned me. My friends pushed me onto school grounds so I didn't have any choice but to enroll." explained Rogue.

"Must have been hard." said Remus looking back up at the sky for any signs of the moon.

"Is something wrong Remus? What exactly are you looking for?"asked Rogue nervously.

"So what can you exactly do?" asked Remus changing the subject.

"I can absorb peoples essences and in the case of mutants their powers. Which is how I can conjure a flame." explained Rogue

"Interesting,"said Remus.

"So what were you looking for?" asked Rogue.

"Just the moon." sighed Remus.

"Why?" asked Rogue.

"Well I have a secret of my own actually." said Remus fidgetting with a stick.

"What is it Remus? You can tell me." said Rogue.

"I'm a Werewolf." said Remus bracing himself.

"Hey that's cool." said Rogue in awe.

"Yeah that's not whatever one thinks though." sighed Remus.

"I'll stand by you Remus. No one will hurt you." assured Rouge.

"Thanks Rouge. But we might want to go back before Sirius starts to freak out." said Remus getting up.

"Yeah right." said Rogue blowing out the fire and getting to her feet.

The two wallked back to the Three Broomsticks and continued talking as they walked.

"So how long have you been a werewolf?" asked Rouge.

"All my life. I was bit by one when I was ten. You have no idea what the pain is like of transforming." said Remus still looking to the sky for the moon.

"I bet it's proably as painful as draining someone of their essence." said Rouge.

The two walked into the Three Broomsticks and rejoined Sirius and the others.

"Oh there you two are. We're just about to sneak back into Hogwarts." said James.

"Let's go." said Rogue grabbing Sirius' arm.

The group made their way up to the Shrieking Shack, Remus still looking up into the sky.

James noticed and stayed behind to assure him.

"Is Remus OK?" asked Rouge as they snuck in through the back.

"Oh he's always edgy this time of month." said Sirius lighting the end of his wand to light their path.

They walked down the tunnel under the Whomping Willow and out through the enterance.

The six Gryffindors then ran accross the grounds and snuck into the Gryffindor tower.

Lily and James stood in the common room for their good night kiss while the other two couples parted to their separate dorms.


	4. secrets uncovered

He walked to the main square of Hogsmeade and spotted Rogue climbing the stile near the Shrieking Shack.

Remus looked up into the sky to check for a full moon before following her. He saw her walking up to a cave and sitting down in the darkness.

He followed slowly and crouched down in a bunch of bushes, hoping that she didn't see him.

He saw her take off her gloves and rub her hands together. A flame appeared and Rogue blew it onto a pile of sticks and twigs she'd placed in front of her.

"Er rouge." said Remus coming towards her.

"Remus what are you doing here?" asked Rogue hurriedly putting her gloves back on.

"I just wanted to talk that's all," said Remus sitting down next to her.

"And I just wanted to cool down my hands." sighed Rogue.

"Don't worry rogue I won't tell." assured Remus, "but what exactly are you?"

"I'm a mutant Remus. I got suspended when my friends set fire to the building I lived in. then my parents disowned me. My friends pushed me onto school grounds so I didn't have any choice but to enrol." explained Rogue.

"Must have been hard," said Remus looking back up at the sky for any signs of the moon.

"Is something wrong Remus? What exactly are you looking for?" asked Rogue nervously.

"So what can you exactly do?" asked Remus changing the subject.

"I can absorb peoples essences and in the case of mutants their powers. Which is how I conjured a flame." explained Rogue

"Interesting," said Remus, sneaking a look into the sky which he hoped Rogue wouldn't see.

"So what were you looking for?" asked Rogue, throwing some more twigs on to the fire.

"Just the moon." sighed Remus.

"Why?" asked Rogue, tilting her head as she looked at the boy.

"Well I have a secret of my own actually," said Remus fidgeting nervously.

"What is it Remus? You can tell me," said Rogue.

"I'm a Werewolf," said Remus bracing himself.

"Hey that's cool," said Rogue in awe.

"Yeah that's not whatever one thinks though," sighed Remus.

"I'll stand by you Remus. No one will hurt you." assured Rouge.

"Thanks rouge. But we might want to go back before Sirius starts to freak out." said Remus getting up.

"Yeah right." said Rogue blowing out the fire and getting to her feet.

The two walked back to the Three Broomsticks and continued talking as they walked.

"So how long have you been a werewolf?" asked rouge curiously.

"All my life. One bit me when I was ten. You have no idea what the pain is like of transforming," said Remus still looking to the sky for the moon.

"I bet it's probably as painful as draining someone of their essence." said Rouge rubbing her gloved hands together subconciously.

The two walked into the three Broomsticks and re joined Sirius and the others, who were waiting for them.

"Oh there you two are. We're just about to sneak back into Hogwarts." Said James, his arm around Lily's waist.

"Let's go." said Rogue grabbing Sirius' arm.


	5. nightmare central

The group made their way up to the Shrieking Shack Remus still looking up into the sky every so often, as if afraid the moon would suddenly pop up from behind a hill or something.

James noticed and stayed behind to assure him, leaving Lily to chat to her friend.

"Is Remus OK?" asked Rouge, pretending she didn't know his secret,as they snuck in through the back.

"Oh he's always edgy this time of month," said Sirius lighting the end of his want to light their path.

They walked down the tunnel under the whomping willow and out through entrance.

The six Gryffindors then ran across the grounds and snuck into the Gryffindor tower.

Lily and James stood in the common room for their good night kiss while the other two couples parted to their separate dorms.

Rouge changed into a long black shirt and snuggled under her blankets.

Remus' date was muttering under her breath and the other girl in the dorm was already asleep.

Rouge closed her eyes and began to dream.

Remus had turned into a werewolf and James, Sirius and Peter were trying to control it in Animagi form.

Rouge stood on the sidelines watching but then she found herself walking forward.

She walked towards the werewolf and touched it's forehead.

The werewolf fell to the ground and Sirius, James and Peter all changed from their animal forms and looked at her in shock.

Rouge watched as the werewolf's body turned back to Remus. She bent down and kissed his forehead before getting up and kissing Sirius on the lips.

He fell down and James ran away before Rouge got him.

Rouge woke up and felt tears fall.

She dressed quickly and packed her bags. She then dragged her bags to the common room and set them on fire with the power she had. She then ran out the common room and out the castle.

She ran out the castle gates and hid in the forbidden forest, her eyes brimming with tears.


	6. the search for rogue

Remus woke up the next morning to a lot of commotion.

"What's going on?" asked Remus getting up and pulling on his uniform.

"Rouge is gone and her bags were found in the common room on fire," said Sirius also pulling on his uniform.

"Oh no." said Remus, wondering what could have possibly upset the girl.

"No one knows where she is. But the fat lady said she ran out at about three this morning, with tears streaming down her cheeks." said James pulling on his uniform and brushing his hair.

"Right Sirius go check the grounds, James ask the portraits down the third to first floors and I'll go check the forbidden forest." said Remus.

"But Remus you could get expelled." said Sirius as he pulled on some robes.

"I know the forest better than anyone," said Remus by means of explanation.

"He is right Sirius," said James.

"Thanks. I'll be back in an hour," said Remus putting on some robes and a pair of shoes.

"Good luck." said Sirius.

Remus nodded and ran out the dorm, out the common room and down through the castle.

He ran into the forest near Hagrid's hut and looked around. He could faintly hear crying but couldn't see Rouge anywhere.

"Rouge? Are you there?" asked Remus lighting the tip of his wand as he edged deeper into the forset.

He heard the crying stop for a brief moment and then continue.

Remus ran in the direction of the sound and soon found Rouge curled up in a defensive ball in a hollow tree dressed only in a pair of holy frayed jeans and an old t shirt that was long enough to have been a dress.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?" asked Remus crouching down beside her.

"Go away Remus I'm just going to hurt you." sobbed Rouge shuffling away from him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Remus.

"My power Remus. Not only can I absorb powers I can predict things through my subconscious. Last night I dreamt I'd hurt you and Sirius." explained Rouge wiping away her tears.

"But rouge that won't happen." said Remus trying his best to reassure her.

"It will Remus. I know it will. I thought I'd finally found a place where my powers could be kept into check but obviously not," said Rouge.

"Come on Rouge all you have to do is tell Sirius and James about your powers and they'll be able to avoid It." said Remus.

"No that's the reason I keep moving around. I hate people having to tip toe around me. I just want to be treated normally and not like a freak show." said Rouge.

"It's OK Rouge. They won't treat you that way. They were very understanding with me," said Remus.

"But they might not with me. Being a mutant is different to being a werewolf," exclaimed rouge.

"It's Ok rouge." assured Remus putting a hand on her shoulder.

Rouge shrugged his hand off and stared into the darkness.

"Come on Rouge come back to Hogwarts." said Remus.

"I'm sorry Remus. I can't." whispered Rouge.

Remus got up and picked up his lit wand before walking out of the forest, wondering how or who could possibly persuade Rogue out the forest.


	7. reassurance thy name is sirius

He walked back onto the grounds and saw Sirius waiting for him near the whomping willow.

"Find her?" he asked as he put his wand away.

"Yeah but she won't come out." said Remus extinguishing the end of his wand and putting the wand in his pocket.

"What should we do?" asked Sirius looking into the part of the forest Remus immerged from as the sound of crying reached his ears.

"Well maybe if she regains her confidence some how we'll be able to persuade her to come back," said Remus with a shrug.

"But how?" asked Sirius coming back to reality.

"Well if someone really likes her and wants to date her despite everything. That might convince her to come out," said Remus as the two walked back into the castle.

They caught up with James on the third floor talking to Peeves.

"We found her Jamesy." said Remus simply as they carried on walking toward Gryffindor tower.

"Thank god. Where is she? Is she OK?" asked James as Peeves floated past with a handful of filibuster fireworks.

"She's in the forest. She won't come out," said Sirius.

"Damn she can't stay there. We have to get her out," said James.

"Well there's a reason she won't come out. Only she doesn't want you to know." said Remus as the three walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Well? What is it?" asked Sirius.

The three soon came to the fat lady and walked in to see the ashes of rouge's luggage in the middle of the floor.

"Um see she has a secret like I do, only hers is more full on," said Remus.

The three marauders sat in their corner and Remus tried to find the right words to explain.

"What is she? A veela? An animagi? A leprechaun? What?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"She's a mutant," sighed Remus reluctantly.

" A mutant? Really? Whoa." said James.

" She absorbs the life force out of any person or being she touches," explained Remus.

"That's freakier than your werewolf thing," said Sirius.

"Exactly. She didn't want you to know because she thought you'd treat her differently and avoid her like she was a freak." said Remus.

"Of course we wouldn't." assured. James.

"Well try telling rouge that!" said Remus, in a frustrated tone.

"You know, I noticed that rouge was very interested in Padfoot here," said James thoughtfully.

"Yeah come to think about it, I noticed that too." Agreed Remus with a grin, knowing what James was planning.

"What? You want me to go talk to her?" asked Sirius looking at his friends like they must be joking.

Both his friends nodded.

"Oh come on you guys! I doubt she'll want to talk to anyone least of all me." sighed Sirius.

"Oh come on Padfoot, she needs some reassurance." said Remus, knowing his friend would give in, any second.

Sirius sighed reluctantly as he got to his feet.

"She's hiding in the hollow of an old rotting Elm tree not far from Hagrid's hut," said Remus as Sirius took the cloak he offered him.

"Thanks Remus. I won't be long," said Sirius reluctantly.

He walked out the common room and hurried out the castle towards the part of the forest he'd seen Remus come out of.

He lit his wand before making his way into the forest, hoping for some clue as to finding her.

"Rouge? I know you are here! I need to talk to you." called Sirius.

He heard a hoarse sob and found the old rotting Elm tree Remus had told him about.

"Rogue, Remus told me about you being a mutant and believe me I don't think your a freak. You're a beautiful girl rogue but you can't hide from yourself," said Sirius as he slowly approached the tree.

"I hate being me Sirius. I can't even kiss a guy," sobbed rouge.

"Ssshhh. its OK Rouge. Just come out. We can help you. I promise." said Sirius.

He moved his wand forward and saw rouge curled up in a cowering ball.

Sirius crouched down and extended his hand towards rouge.

Rouge just looked at his hand with worry.

Sirius sighed and reached into the pocket of the cloak where Remus kept his dragon Hyde gloves he had got for his birthday.

He put the gloves over his hands and offered his hand again to rogue.

Rouge uncurled her body and took his gloved hand in her bare one.

Sirius helped her out the tree trunk and stand up.

Her bare feet were pierced with stones and sharp twigs, which made rouge flinch with pain.

Siriustook off Remus' cloak and passed it to rouge that was shivering in the cold.

Rouge took thecloak gratefully and put it on before wraping it around her body to keep the warmth in.

Sirius put his lit wand in his pocket and picked rouge up in his arms.

He carried her out the forest and put her down on the grass near the whomping willow so she could dust off her feet.

"Come on rouge, James and Remus are waiting for us in the common room." said Sirius picking her up again.

"I can't." whispered rouge, making sirius stop in his tracks.

"But we've gone this far. You can't just refuse, all of a sudden," said Sirius walking back into the castle.

Rouge looked up at Sirius and Sirius felt his heart catch in his throat.

"I'm scared Sirius." whispered rogue leaning her head against his chest.

"It's OK Rouge," whispered Sirius, wishing more than anything he could stroke her cheek in reassurance.


	8. Rogue's question for sirius

He carried her up to the common room and walked in to see James and Remus sat in the corner playing chess.

"So you managed to get her out then." said James with an all-knowing look.

Sirius nodded but didn't return his friend's grin.

He put rogue down in a chair in the corner and watched her shiver with fear and part cold.

"She needs our support guys." whispered Remus putting his pawn into checkmate and getting up from his chair.

James and Remus walked towards where rogue and Sirius were.

"Rogue? Are you OK?" asked Sirius.

Rogue looked up at Sirius and smiled a weak but unsure smile.

"Rogue we won't treat you differently just because you're a mutant." said James.

"We may avoid touching your skin and stuff but apart from that we will still treat you like a normal witch." said Remus.

"I mean look at Remus we hardly treat him differently and he's a werewolf." said Sirius.

"Thanks guys." smiled rogue

"I think rogue needs to get some rest," said Sirius.

"Yeah, Sirius can you help me up to my dorm?" asked rogue.

James and Remus grinned at Sirius but Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"Sure rogue. Come on I'll carry you," said Sirius picking rouge up from the chair and walking up the girls' staircase.

Remus and James grinned at each other as they waited for Sirius came back down.

Sirius put rogue down on her bed and sat down beside her.

He watched as rogue took a bottle of cream from beside her bed and covered her hands and face in it.

She lay back on the pillow and put her legs under the duvet, all the while Sirius watching her.

"Sirius, thanks for helping me regain my confidence. I really appreciate it." smiled rogue.

"No problem. I'm always here for you rogue." assured Sirius.

"Sirius can I ask you something?" asked rogue sitting up slightly.

"Sure what?" asked Sirius sitting down on the bed next to her.

"If a girl who has mutant powers in love with a wizard, do you think that girl should make a move or just wait for him to make a move." asked rogue.

"That depends on what her situation is," said Sirius.

"What do you mean situation?" asked rouge.

"Well it depends on her power as a mutant," said Sirius.

"What if this girl can't touch a person with out absorbing something from that person?" asked rogue.

"Well then nothing can happen really. Unless that mutant had something that can help her control her power," said Sirius.

Rogue sighed.

"I think you'd better rest. We'll talk more about this later," said Sirius getting up.

Rouge smiled and settled down under the covers.

Sirius sighed as he walked back to the common room.

It was obvious that rogue was talking about the situation with him and her.

But to be honest Sirius was ready to admit that he really liked rouge more than she'd ever know.

He saw Remus and James talking in whispers and sighed.

There was no way he could tell James or Remus.

He sat down with his friends and passed Remus his cloak and gloves back.

"Is she OK?" asked Remus.

"She's fine, she's just a little worked up," said Sirius.

"So do you think she likes you?" asked James slyly raising an eyebrow.

"Um I don't know." shrugged Sirius.

"Come on Sirius. You like her don't you?" asked Remus.

Sirius sighed reluctantly as he nodded.

He just couldn't keep anything from them anymore.

"So she likes you doesn't she?" asked James.

Sirius nodded.

"So why not make a move Padfoot? She obviously likes you," said Remus.

"Her powers are kind of off putting." Said Sirius.

"Of course they are. But that's what makes a relationship hotter Padfoot, being able to work around that." said James.

"I suppose. I'm going to take a nap." said Sirius as he got up and walked up to the guys' dorm.

Remus and James shook their heads.

There was no way he'd make a move if he weren't pushed.


	9. the plan

Rogue woke up to see Remus and James stood beside her bed.

"What are you two doing here?" asked rogue sitting up.

"We have a way to help you with your relationship with Sirius." said James.

"Really?" asked rouge sounding intrigued as she put some cream on her hands and face.

"Yes. All you have to do is just dress in your best outfit and go stand outside the whomping willow at about six. Me and James will meet you there and then push Sirius in. we'll block the entrance so you have enough time to talk." said Remus.

"Are you sure Sirius will do this?" asked Rouge.

Remus and James looked at each other as grins spread across their faces.

"We're sure." said the two in unison.

"Well if you're sure I'm in." smiled rouge getting out of bed.

"Great we'll meet you then," said James before the two of them left the dorm.

That night...

Rouge walked out of Gryffindor tower and across the grounds to where the whomping willow was.

She was dressed in a short strapless dark purple dress, leather jacket and leather boots. Her hair was curled in ringlets and her lipstick was blood red that illuminated her lips.

James and Remus opened up the passage way for her and she walked into a room that looked as romantic as could have been expected from a hut in the ground.

"Where's Sirius?" asked rouge looking around the room.

"He's not here yet. But don't worry James is just going to get him." said Remus showing her to a seat.

James left the room and rouge watched as Remus lit some candles dotted around the room.

"You think this will work Remus?" asked rouge nervously.

"It will rouge don't worry." assured Remus.

There came a ping and Remus stood up in a hurry.

"Look I'm going to sneak out through a side door. Sirius is going to come in soon, we'll come let you out at about ten." said Remus.

"Ok thanks Remus I owe you one." smiled rouge licking her lips nervously.

Sirius soon came into the room looking completely stunned.

"Um hey Sirius." smiled rouge shyly putting a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Rogue what are you doing here? James told me that...James...I should have known." cursed Sirius.

"I hope you don't mind this but well I wanted to talk to you alone and James and Remus thought this was a good idea." said rogue.

"I knew there was something going on," said Sirius.

Rogue sighed.

"You know what? Forget it! It's obvious you're not interested." said rogue getting up.

"Wait rogue it's not that." said Sirius touching her arm.

"Well what is it then?" asked Rouge turning around.

"I'm just mad at Remus and James for luring me into this situation." explained Sirius.

"But what abut me being in on it? Are you mad at me?" asked rouge.

"Of course not." said Sirius as he sat down.

Rogue sat in his lap and Sirius looked deep into her eyes.

"Rogue I really like you and I can't deny that but..." began Sirius.

"Your worried about my powers." sighed Rogue." don't worry I've got a special cream on so it doesn't effect anyone who touches those parts of the body."

"You have?" asked Sirius.

"Here let me prove It.," said rogue kissing his cheek.

Sirius expected something to happen but he only felt her lips brush his cheek.

"It really works." whispered Sirius.

"I invented it myself. It lasts for twelve hours before I have to apply some more," said Rogue.

"I'm still not sure Rogue," said Sirius.

" Please don't toy with me that way Sirius. You either want to go out with me or not," said Rogue getting out his lap.

Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his lap. He then guided her lips to his and felt her tongue gently brushed his lower lip.

"I guess that answers your question," whispered Sirius.

"You know it does." smiled rouge.

"You are so beautiful Rouge. How did you get that beautiful?" Asked Sirius.

"I'm just lucky I guess." smiled Rouge taking off her jacket and throwing it over her shoulder.

Sirius kissed up her neck and rouge giggled as his lips tickled her bare neck.

"You are absolutely gorgeous," murmured Sirius as his lips moved to hers.

"Flattery will get you every where." smiled Rouge as his lips pressed on hers and his hand rubbed her thighs.


	10. the charade for James and Remus

At ten that night...

"You know we really should thank James and Sirius," said Rouge getting out of his lap and pulling up her dress, which had gradually been slipping down.

"Do we have too? Can't I just be mean at them for a bit?" asked Sirius getting up and sorting out his hair in a cracked mirror

"If you want." smiled Rouge standing behind him and kissing his neck.

Sirius smiled as her lips tickled his soft spot.

"It will be fun to see them squirm and put a bit of suspense behind our relationship," grinned rouge, Her lips moving up his neck.

"I guess. But I can't think straight while your doing that." smirked Sirius.

"What this?" asked rouge innocently her lips tickling his neck again at his soft spot.

"Yes that." said Sirius with a fake stern voice as he turned around and pulled her lips to his.

"I like it when you're all stern. It gives you a hot voice." smiled Rogue.

"It does doesn't it?" said Sirius in that voice.

"Oh that voice. Stop it your giving me the shivers," said Rouge.

"Oh rouge." said Sirius putting his arms around her with her back to his chest.

"Sirius stops that voice. It...it makes me want you so much." gasped rouge as he kissed her neck with passion.

They then heard the door open and jumped apart quickly.

"Remember what we said rouge. We haven't had a good time," said Sirius as rouge pulled on her jacket and the two sat at two separate ends of the room.

"When shall we next meet?" asked Rouge.

"Meet me at the library tomorrow night." said Sirius when he heard two hushed voices.

Rogue got to her feet and stormed out with a hurt expression on her face.

Sirius sighed as he watched her leave and then put on an angry expression.

James and Remus entered down the tunnel when rogue ran past them with a hurt expression.

The two looked at each other before Remus went after rouge and James continued into the room where Sirius was sat.

"What did you do Padfoot?" asked James crossing his arms.

"She began to yell at me when I said I didn't like her the ways she likes me. She called me all names under the sun James. I tried to calm her down but she began to smash things," sighed Sirius.

"You should have been a lot more sensitive towards her Padfoot. Your just lucky she didn't use her powers on you." said James.

"I know. Anyway I'd like to thank for your this," said Sirius in a sarcastic tone as he got to his feet.

"Well I thought you liked her that's all," said James.

"Well thanks a lot Prongs. Anyway I've got to do my runes homework," said Sirius walking towards the door.

He shrugged past James and walked out towards the castle.

Remus caught up with Rouge in the on the third floor as she was making her way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Rouge wait." called Remus.

Rouge turned around and tears were streaming down her.

"Rogue what happened?" asked Remus.

"He...he said he didn't like me the way i like him.i tried to convince him i really did but he yelled at me. He began to throw things at me." sobbed rouge through genuine tears of sorrow.

"Come on rouge. I'm sure he didn't mean It." assured Remus.

"I wish I could believe you Remus but nothing's ever going to happen between me and Sirius. I'm just going to go back to my lessons in my room." said Rouge as she went into the tower and ran up to her dorm.

Remus was going to follow when he heard a door slam and could see there wasn't much point.

He sat down in the marauders corner and waited for James and Sirius.

Sirius soon came in but the expression on his face told Remus not to bother him.

Remus watched as Sirius went up to their dorm and sighed when James came in.

"It didn't go well eh?" asked Remus as James at down opposite him.

"Nope. But I have a feeling those two weren't being honest." said James as he thought about what Sirius had said.

"It was rather strange how rouge made out that Sirius threw things at her." said Remus.

"But Sirius said rouge threw things at him." said James with a frown.

"They are lying," said Remus with a crooked smile.

"Why would they do that?" asked James.

"They don't want us to know that our plan succeeded." said Remus.

"So it worked?" asked James.

"I'll say," grinned Remus.


	11. checking up from Sirius and the enemy

Rogue was changing clothes when there was a knock.

She heard a door open and looked to see Sirius come in through a passage in the wall.

"Hey you." smiled Rouge as he approached her.

"You give Remus a sob story?" asked Sirius as she finished changing and he nuzzled her neck.

"Yep. I'm sure he brought it too." smiled Rouge kissing him.

"You fancy a little us time?" asked Sirius.

"Come on Sirius. You said tomorrow," said rouge as he kissed her neck.

"I know I did but still. I can't wait for you," murmured Sirius as his lips caressed hers.

"I suppose a few minutes can't hurt." smiled rouge.

There was a knock at the door.

Sirius cursed and rouge watched him make his way back to his passageway.

"I'll see you tomorrow OK?" asked rouge following him.

"I'll see you then." smiled Sirius kissing her before closing the door behind him.

Rouge sat on her bed before charming the door open.

"You OK now rouge?" asked Remus coming into the room.

Rouge was glad she hadn't cleaned her make up yet, her bleeding mascara made Remus think she'd still been crying.

"I suppose." said Rouge in the clogged up voice of someone who was crying.

"Who were you talking to in here? I thought I heard someone," said Remus looking around the room.

"It was nothing I was just sobbing to myself. I do that sometimes," said rouge wiping her mascara stained eyes with a tissue.

"You feel like going for a midnight snack at the kitchens?" asked Remus.

"Not really. I just want to curl up in a ball in the dark and stay like that forever," sighed Rouge.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then." said Remus.

"Yeah, maybe." sniffed Rouge.

Remus got to his feet and walked out the room leaving rouge alone.

Rouge wiped off her make up and turned off the light as she lay on her bed and fell asleep with a secret smile.

Sirius made his way back to the end of the passage and appeared back in the bathroom in the wall behind the shower.

He heard James bang on the bathroom door he'd locked before going to Rouge's room

He unlocked the door and went to his bed.

"Sirius you done your homework?" asked James.

"Not yet." said Sirius getting it out his trunks and making a start.

"What were you doing in there?" asked James.

"Nothing. Now why did you come up here?" asked Sirius.

"I was just checking up on you." assured James.

"Well I'm fine so just go away!" growled Sirius.

James left the room and Sirius sighed.

Being fake mad at his best friend was hard.

He did as much of his homework as he could be bothered before going to sleep.


	12. the next day and in butts the ministry

The next day...

Rogue got up and went to get an early breakfast before Remus tried to come up with another way to make her feel better.

She then went back up to her dorm and set out her stuff ready for her first tutor.

Sirius was already waiting for her on her bed and Rouge was so relieved it was him and not Remus.

"Hello rouge." smiled Sirius as she sat down beside him.

"Morning Sirius." smiled Rouge leaning her head in his lap.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night." whispered Sirius.

"Neither could I about you." said Rouge kissing him longingly.

Sirius kissed her back.

The knob on the door rattled and Rouge cursed.

"I'd better go," sighed Sirius.

"How much longer does this have to go one for Sirius?" asked Rouge already getting fed up.

"One more day. Then we can tell them. I promise." said Sirius

Rouge gave him s weak smile before he used the passage and she got ready for her first teacher.

Sirius got ready for his day of classes while Remus and James slept.

He didn't want to keep anything from James or Remus, not really. But he felt they deserved it after trying to set him up.

He then left the dorm and went to sit in the common room

Soon after James and Remus came down the stairs.

Sirius sighed and went for a walk around the grounds to stop himself from admitting the truth.

He loved Rogue that much was true but telling his best friends who'd set him up was another matter.

He sat outside the Quidditch pitch where the Ravenclaws were having a practise.

He sighed; maybe he should just come out and tell James and Remus.

Sure having a secret relationship was fun but it was interfering with him and Rouge.

He got up and went back to see James and Remus playing chess.

"Hey guys...I need to tell you something..." said Sirius when Rouge came down the stairs tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong rouge?" asked Remus.

"I just got an owl...apparently I'm too much of a risk for the students here so I'm being moved to a specialise orphanage in the isle of man." said rouge a letter tightly in her hand.


	13. the cavelry

James took the letter while Sirius comforted rouge as best he could.

"Who authorised this?" asked Remus, who'd read the letter over James' shoulder.

"Apparently the ministry. I don't understand though. She can't be moved there. It's inhuman. You'll be with psychos who think they can fly and people who are fully werewolves and Animagi who can't change to their human forms. Its no place for you rouge." said James.

"I'll just have to accept it. Even if it means leaving you guys," said Rouge.

"You don't have to. James' dad works for the ministry he can undo this." said Sirius hugging her.

"I'm afraid my dad couldn't do anything unless he was the minister of magic. This has the minister of magic's seal of approval," said James.

"Great. Well let's go see Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore. Maybe they have an idea," said Remus.

"Me and Remus will go. You two stay here." said James.

"Thanks you guys." smiled Rouge.

"No problem rouge. Come on Remus we'd best get a move on," said James.

The two left and Sirius sat rogue in a chair while he sat on the arm.


	14. no professional help and Remus' plan

"I can't believe this. Yesterday all I was worrying about was whether or not you liked me and now we might never see each other again," sighed rouge.

"Don't talk that way. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will know what to do." assured Sirius.

"I hope so. Living and never being able to see you again will be unbearable Sirius," said Rouge resting her head in his lap.

Sirius stroked the hair away from her face and dried the tears from her cheeks.

He just hoped that Dumbledore would be able to do something.

Sirius looked down at rouge's face, which was peaceful like the face of an angel while she slept.

He looked up and saw Remus and James with sorry looks on their faces.

"What's wrong? Didn't Dumbledore or McGonagal have any ideas?" asked Sirius.

"None that resulted in rogue staying here. We have to face it Sirius. She's going to that orphanage and we can't stop that," said James.

"But I love rogue. We have to do something," said Sirius.

"Only way we can see is she runs away and hides in the Pennines for a few years. Then one of us goes and helps her overseas," said Remus.

"But rouge won't be able to live in the Pennines alone. I should go with her," said Sirius.

"You can't Sirius. It's best she goes alone. Besides if you're really meant to be you'll find each other again," said James.

" I don't want to risk it," said Sirius.

"Anyway Dumbledore said Rouge should pack her things the Minister and two guards will come tomorrow to take her to the orphanage." said Remus.

Sirius looked at Rouge's angelic face and sighed.

"How about if she stays in the whomping willow?" asked Sirius, desperate to save his girlfriend.

"I don't know. I may not like it when I'm in werewolf mode." said Remus.

"Yeah I agree with Remus. Rouge maybe a mutant but she can't take on a full grown werewolf," said James.

"I've an idea. Rouge's stuff is pretty much all gone after she burned her trunk to ashes. I have the perfect place she can go," said Remus.

" Tell us." said Sirius.

"Sirius you wake up rogue and make sure she dresses up warm. James, come with me to keep watch at the willow. Sirius bring rouge in half an hour." said Remus pulling on his cloak.

"You what?" asked James.

"Come on if we're going to save Rouge we need to act now." said Remus

"Fine. You guys go. I'll need some time with rouge before she leaves anyway." sighed Sirius.

Remus and James left the tower and Sirius looked down at Rouge's beautiful face and body.

"Rouge. Come on rouge you need to wake up," said Sirius being careful not to touch her skin.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" asked Rouge rubbing her eyes.

"Remus has an idea to get you out of going to that orphanage. Go gather together the remains of your stuff. I'll wait for you here," said Sirius.

"Ok." said Rouge going to her dorm.

Sirius sighed, he didn't have any choice.


	15. remus' plan explained and fairwell rogue

She soon came back with the remains of the stuff she hadn't put in the trunk, in the robes of her pockets.

"You ok Sirius? You look sad," said rouge her hand rested on his cheek.

"I am sad, I'll be losing you and no matter how much I don't want to I'll have to deal with It.," sighed Sirius.

"Sirius, I'll never stop loving you, but I promise you, when I'm older and I have a job and everything is sorted out. I'll come for you no matter what." Assured Rouge stroking his cheek and kissing his lips lightly.

She took a necklace from around her neck and put it in his pocket in a silent way.

"I love you too rouge." said Sirius hugging her to him.

"Well we'd better meet up with Remus and James at the willow." said Rouge.

Sirius took her gloved hand and the two walked out the tower.

"So what are we doing Remus?" asked James as they walked across the grounds.

" I remember rogue on the night we went to the three broomsticks was at a cave. It's the perfect place for her to hide out." Said Remus.

"It's like nearly winter Remus," said James.

"I know. But we don't have any alternative. I need to go explore past the cave to see if there is anywhere she can move to," said Remus ad they reached the whomping willow.

"So I'm just a look out?" asked James.

"Precisely. I'll go to Hogsmeade and check out the cave. Wait till I come back. I won't be long," said Remus tapping a knot on the willow as the mouth of the tunnel appeared.

He disappeared down the tunnel and made his way through the shrieking shack and out the boarded door, that he'd picked the lock once using his claw when he was in semi were mode.

He climbed over the boundary fence and then went over the stile and made his way to the cave he'd seen rouge at that night.

He went into the cave and then followed the pathway pasted the cave, it went up to the nigh hills and it was the perfect spot for Rouge to hide out.

He went back the way he came and went back into the shrieking sack making his way back up the tunnel on to Hogwarts grounds.

He saw James, Rouge and Sirius waiting for him.

"Come on. We've got a perfect place," said Remus.

He lead the way back down the tunnel and they stopped in the shrieking shack so Remus could explain his plan.

"That's an excellent idea Remus." smiled rouge after he'd explained it to them.

"Are you insane? Rouge can't hide up there!" said Sirius.

"Yes I can Sirius. I'll be fine," said rouge.

"We'll leave the two of you alone a sec.," said James as he and Remus went into another room in the house.

"Rouge are you sure you want to do this? It will be cold and you'll be living in a cave," said Sirius.

"I'm sure. I have my last power remember. Now come on, I hate soppy goodbyes. But just remember I love you and I always will." said Rouge squeezing his hand.

They kissed when they heard a click and saw Remus had taken two pictures of them.

He handed one to each person before James came in.

"I'm ready," said Rouge putting the photo in her pocket.

"Good. I'm going to take you up there and show you some other hiding places in case you need them. James, you and Sirius stay down here in case anyone comes." said Remus.

"Sure." said James putting a hand on Sirius' arm before he protested.

Rouge smiled a goodbye at Sirius before she followed Remus out the door.

"I just can't believe I might never see her again jamesy." sighed Sirius as he sat on a battered old chair and stared at the photo of them.

"Don't worry Padfoot. She'll be fine. Besides she'll always be an honorary Marauder no matter what." assured James standing beside the chair.

"And marauders stick together like Snape to a charmed seat." said Sirius reeling off the motto.

"And don't you forget It." said James.

"Thanks jamesy. You're the best friend a guy can have," said Sirius putting the photo in his pocket reluctantly.

"Don't get all soppy Padfoot. Anyone would think you're losing you edge," grinned James.

Sirius smiled at him weakly hoping he saw Rouge again.

Rogue followed Remus up to her hiding place and smiled at him.

"There's some holes, bushes and trees you can hide in further up the hill," said Remus.

"Thanks Remus. I owe you, James and Sirius so much. One day I'll find a way to thank the three of you." smiled Rouge hugging him.

"Just take care of yourself rouge," said Remus.

"I will bye Remus and thanks." smiled rouge going into the cave.

"Bye rouge." said Remus in a whisper before he made his way back to the shrieking shack.

**_Fin!_**


End file.
